


I will be your rescue

by pepperrony



Series: Pepperony Week 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Nightmares, PTSD, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperrony/pseuds/pepperrony
Summary: After Afghanistan, Tony suffers from nightmares. One night, Pepper stayed longer than usual, long enough see it for herself. That night, Pepper isn't his PA, but his comfort.





	I will be your rescue

It happened before, but this time, it was different. Working until late at night was nothing new for her, she was used to it by now; it went as far as having an own room in Tony’s home for the sole purpose of finishing her work without having to go home if she wanted to. These days, she was grateful for it for she would often fall asleep on his couch even when she hadn’t been working. Pepper had gotten so used to spending nights at Tony’s home, most times, she didn’t even think about it. Ever since Afghanistan, she had to force herself to go home after spending so many nights in the huge mansion. 

She had her own room, yet she would fall asleep on the couch most of the time. 

It was three in the morning when Pepper heard it. There were screams and she could hear tossing, causing her to sit up straight; fully awake. “Tony.” The word slipped past her lips without her even realizing it. Without a second thought, the redhead jumped, ran up the stairs to find the source of those noises. Tony was suffering from nightmares, she knew that. How could he now? He had been through a traumatic experience, she would have been far more shocked if he hadn’t been affected by it. The moment she reached his bedroom, Pepper knew he was back there. Carefully, she moved closer to him, knelt down next to the bed to take his hand. 

“Tony, shh. It’s okay.” Voice low but determined, Pepper took hold of his hand, squeezing it lightly. It was a risk for sure, he could have thrown a fit in his sleep and hurt her, but she knew it wouldn’t happen. She trusted him. “You’re okay. You’re home.” Her voice seemed to soothe him, as he slowly calmed down. The redhead shifted in her position, moving to sit on the bed. “You’re home, in Malibu. You’re safe.  _ I’m here _ .” I’ll always be here, she wanted to add but didn’t dare to do so.

And suddenly, he woke up, eyes wide, scared, looking at her. For a moment, she wondered if he even realized she was there. She could do nothing but stare back, unsure of what to say until finally, he spoke to her. “Pepper?” It was just her name but the meaning it held meant much more. Nodding, she took his hand in hers once again, offering a soft smile. “It’s me. You were having a nightmare.” As if he didn’t know that. Stupid, Pepper, stupid. “I ---” 

“You don’t have to talk about it.” Pepper had to stop him right there. All she wanted for him was to sleep again. He needed some rest. “Try to sleep again, I’ll stay.” In this house? In this room? In this bed? Tony wondered which one she had meant but soon got his answer. 

When she moved to lie down, half sitting, Tony felt a wave of relief running through his body. As if her presence alone would keep the nightmares away. And knowing her, it was probably the case. Relaxing, Tony rolled to his other side, embarrassed to face Pepper. A faint thank you was murmured, though he thought she didn’t hear it. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep again. As exhausted as he was, already lacking sleep for she stayed up most nights anyway. Pepper could hear the faint snoring and decided to get more comfortable. Making sure he was fast asleep, she moved to wrap her arms around him behind, practically spooning him. One hand running through his hair, a soft hum coming from her lips, the redhead closed her eyes as well. 

“Everything’s okay, love.” She whispered as she held him tight. 

Tony hadn’t slept this well in months though neither would mention it. The first of many nights.


End file.
